Day of Reckoning
by robertwnielsen
Summary: After a near-death crash, Hawke loses his nerve for flying. Can he find the strength to take the controls of Airwolf again when someone very close to him is kidnapped?


_Day of Reckoning_

_Disclaimer_—Don't own 'em, as usual.

A/N—This story will be set sometime after the S3 episode _Day of Jeopardy,_ which will be referenced along with _Where Have All The Children Gone_ (S3 also). And, String and Caitlin are not together, completely, in the beginning of this story. Enjoy!—robertwnielsen

_Summary—_After a near-death crash, Hawke loses his nerve for flying. Can he find the strength to take the controls of Airwolf again when someone very close to him is kidnapped?

"_Bearing 340. Two F-16 fighters closing at Mach 1.7!" Dom shouted from the EDCC._

"_Take 'er off of auto, Dom!" String ordered. "Weapons to combat mode!"_

"_Negative function on automatic pilot disengage! Ground control must be overriding!" Dom said, worriedly._

_Suddenly, a large explosion tore through the EDCC. "We've been hit! They nearly stuck a rocket up our tail, String!" Dom called out._

_Hawke called for the guns and ADF pods, but they were non-responsive._

_A second explosion tore through Airwolf, and suddenly, she began diving towards the ground. "Dom, I can't hold her!" String said as he struggled with the cyclic. "She's losin' altitude, fast!"_

"_Airwolf to Ground Control! Mayday! Mayday!" Dom shouted into the radio._

"_There's nothin' here, Dom, I can't even muscle it!" String said, his anxiety growing as Airwolf entered a steep dive. Hawke was unable to do anything to pull out of the dive, and suddenly—_

Stringfellow Hawke woke up in a cold sweat as the nightmare played itself out in his mind again. He'd been transporting an old girlfriend, Tess Dixon, to Washington, D.C., to testify against a cartel of bankers who were trying to take over world banking, when the crash occurred. Tess had been killed, and he'd been laid up in the hospital for six weeks afterward—and there had been serious concerns about whether or not he was going to make it. Dom and Caitlin had basically shut down Santini Air, and were at Hawke's bedside at Foxbridge twenty four hours a day until he woke up, three days after the crash. String had sustained a mild concussion, three broken ribs, and some internal injuries as a result of the crash, actually the worst of the injuries, other than Tess. Some of the injuries had involved his heart, though, and that was why Dom and Cait had been so concerned that he was going to die. After he'd recovered, though, Hawke immediately began blaming himself for Tess' death—a notion that Dom and Caitlin had tried numerous times to dismiss from Hawke's mind. Tess had only been killed because Airwolf had crashed mostly on her side, and Tess had suffered the brunt of the impact. Several fragments of glass from Airwolf's shattered windshield had penetrated Tess' body, doing major damage to several arteries, along with her heart, and she'd died before help could arrive. Hawke glanced around worriedly, and his eyes came to rest on Caitlin O'Shannessy, sitting in a chair across from the bed.

"You okay, String?" Caitlin asked him as she stood up and walked over to stand next to his bed. String immediately picked up on the worry and concern in her voice.

"No," Hawke replied, and both Dom and Cait could hear the tension—the _fear—_Caitlin said to herself—in his voice. _And Stringfellow Hawke doesn't scare easy,_ Cait said to herself worriedly.

Caitlin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You had the nightmare again, didn't you?" He nodded as Dom poured a cup of water for Hawke to drink. He took a couple of long swallows, then said, "Yeah. Just like every other night for the past week."

"It'll be okay, String," Caitlin murmured comfortingly as she embraced him. "I promise. It'll be okay."

"I sure hope so, Cait," String said as he held her. "I sure as hell hope so."

Billy Fargo had pulled probably the greatest con job in his career recently—after the incident with the SpaceGuard missile, both he and his daughter Sabrina had been arrested and sent to prison—but Billy had played along with everything the prison administrators and psychologists had asked him to do, and had gotten himself released early. _But Sabrina is still in prison,_ Fargo said to himself angrily, _and Hawke...Hawke will pay for destroying my plan. And there's still Johnny. Hawke still needs to answer for Johnny._

Then, Fargo remembered something from the SpaceGuard bunker. _That woman. That beautiful red-headed woman. She—__she seemed__ concerned about Hawke when he was trying to stop the missile. __Of course, I know the main reason she was worried—that warhead would have __obliterated Washington D.C.—and all of us along with it—if __Hawke hadn't destroyed it. __But__ there was something more, I remember. __It seemed like she was concerned for him __on a more __personal level. Like she had feelings for Hawke. So __maybe I can use her to get to Hawke._ He smiled to himself as he began formulating his plan.

A few days later, Hawke was released from the hospital and allowed to go home. The doctors had ordered him to rest at home, for at least a week, and Caitlin was not about to let him push himself back into the cockpit of a helicopter any time soon.

"No arguments, Hawke," Caitlin said to him when they drove back to the hangar. "You're not flying again until the doctors say it's okay. Period. End of sentence, end of story. Understand me?"

"I—I understand, Cait," Hawke replied. _But it may be a lot longer than that,_ Hawke said to himself worriedly. Hawke couldn't keep the image of Airwolf's shattered windshield out of his mind, nor Tess' expression as she died. Caitlin decided to move at least partially into the cabin, to help take care of String while he healed, and to keep him away from the hangar until he was pronounced at least physically fit to fly again.

A week later, Caitlin took Hawke back to Foxbridge and the doctors pronounced him physically fit to fly again. "Thank you, Doctor," Caitlin said as they got ready to leave. As they drove back to the hangar, something didn't seem right to Caitlin.

"String? You okay?" she asked, worried.

"I—I guess so, Cait," Hawke said, glancing over at her in the passenger seat of the Jeep. "Cait...I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I hope you know that." He forced a weak smile at his good friend.

"I know, String," Caitlin replied, smiling back at him. _But I'm still worried about you, String. You just don't seem like yourself. And I don't like that. _She decided not to push him, though, since she knew from experience what pushing Hawke could do. _Heck, I've been pushin' him to try to figure his feelings out about me __for the past year or so, __and look what that's gotten me. A whole lotta nothing,_ Caitlin said to herself.

By the time they'd reached the hangar, Hawke seemed to have relaxed considerably. "You okay, String?" Dom asked.

"Sure, Dom, I'm fine," String replied, smiling at him. "So, what's on the table for today?"

"Well, we've got that charter over to Sacramento," Dom said. "Simple transport. You wanna take it, String? Shouldn't take more than a couple of hours."

String moved towards the helicopter, but something stopped him. _There's nothin' here, Dom! I can't even muscle it!_ He heard his own words from aboard Airwolf, and suddenly, his demeanor changed.

"Cait, can you take this one?" Hawke asked. Dom and Caitlin looked at each other worriedly.

"Sure, Hawke," Caitlin said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then climbed into the chopper.

As they watched Caitlin's chopper fly away, Dom turned worriedly to his friend. "String? Why didn't you take the charter? You're—you're not really fine, are ya?" Dom demanded.

"No, Dom," String said hesitantly, "I—I'm not. I just—I couldn't keep the vision of Airwolf outta my head. That was—that was the first time I ever suffered a crash like that...and there wasn't a damned thing I could do to stop it. I—I dunno if I'll be able to fly again—even in one of your choppers. That's why I couldn't fly the charter—what if I killed the client?" Hawke asked, embarrassed.

"No way, String!" Dom insisted. "You know as well as I do that what happened aboard Airwolf was an accident! Dixon and his bunch _wanted _Tess dead—and if we were killed in the process, it woulda been so much the better in their opinion, 'cause there wouldn't have been anybody to tell what they tried to do! And Airwolf's okay—we repaired all the damage from the crash, so she's as good as new, you know that," Dom insisted.

"I—I know, Dom," String said hesitantly. "But even though I know Airwolf's as good as new, I'm not so sure about her pilot." He walked away, leaving Dom extremely worried. _What the heck does he mean by that? _Dom asked himself as String walked away. A little later that afternoon, he asked String what his last comment had meant.

"Dom," String said later, "I—I just can't get the vision outta my head...Airwolf's windshield shattered, Tess dying. It just, I dunno. It's like I told you before, Dom—I've _never _suffered a crash like that. I dunno if I'll ever be able to get in Airwolf's cockpit—or _any _cockpit, for that matter—ever again." Dom nodded understandingly, but he knew they weren't done discussing Airwolf yet.

_That was almost too easy,_ Billy Fargo said to himself as he hung up the phone. He'd been talking with a friend who knew someone who worked out at the airfield, and knew all about the woman Billy had seen in the SpaceGuard control center—the one who had been so worried about Hawke. _I'd just as soon kill Hawke and keep her for myself,_ Fargo thought to himself as he pictured Caitlin's face. _In a way, she seemed a lot like Sabrina—except for her concern about Stringfellow Hawke. _

As Caitlin flew the executive charter towards Sacramento, her mind was only partially on the assignment—mostly, she was worried about String. _He should be flyin' this charter, not me,_ Caitlin said to herself, worriedly. _There was somethin' in his eyes, though. I haven't seen that expression since he woke up at Horn's compound, and thought he'd killed Dom. And that scares me._

"Miss O'Shannessy? You okay?" her passenger asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I'm bein' such lousy company," she said, glancing at the executive she was flying to a meeting. "Just...thinking about somebody I know." The expression on Caitlin's face told her passenger that she was thinking about someone she cared about very much, and he decided to leave it alone. By the time they had landed at the office building where the meeting was going to be held, Caitlin was almost thinking more about Hawke than she was about the job she was supposed to do.

Meanwhile, back at the hangar, Dom continued talking to String. "String, come on. Let's go give the Lady a check ride. It'll do us both some good," he said, anxiously looking at Hawke.

"If you want to go, Dom, be my guest," String replied curtly. "I—I just can't do it."

"_DAMMIT, STRING! What the hell's the matter with you?"_ Dom shouted.

Sighing, String voiced what was in his mind. "I'm—I'm scared, Dom. I'm scared of getting back into the cockpit. What happens if the next time I—I kill Caitlin? Or Michael? Or—_you?_"

Dom hesitated. "Well, String," he said hesitantly, "you and I know I'm not gonna live forever. Hell, with everything you and I've been through since we found Airwolf, I'm surprised I'm not dead already! But listen to me. It's like I told you before—what happened aboard Airwolf was an _accident._ There was no way anybody could've stopped that crash! Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, Dom," String said, sighing. "I—I understand. I just don't believe it." He and Dom walked back into the hangar to work on a camera mount while they waited for Caitlin to return from the charter.

Caitlin was beginning to think something had gone wrong when the meeting ran longer than she'd been told, but soon, her passenger came running towards the helicopter and climbed inside.

"Sorry about that, Miss O'Shannessy," he said, embarrassed. "Things ran a little longer than I thought." He quickly strapped himself into his seat as Caitlin started up the helicopter and headed back towards Santini Air.

While they were flying, Caitlin's passenger turned and said, "Miss O'Shannessy, may I give you a nickel's worth of free advice?"

_Boy, it's been a long time since I heard that,_ Caitlin said to herself as she remembered her father asking her that on more than one occasion when she was a little girl back home in Texas. "Go ahead," she replied politely, "and please, call me Caitlin," she added, with a smile directed at her passenger.

"Okay, Caitlin," her passenger said, his discomfort at using her first name obvious in his voice, "Caitlin, whatever's bothering you today—don't let it go on too long. It's not good for you, personally or professionally. Hold too much inside and you'll make yourself sick. You said you'd been thinking about someone you know—and I'll hazard a guess that this person is somebody you care a great deal about—so maybe you should talk to this person...whoever they are—and do it soon. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Caitlin said, directing a dazzling smile at him, "I do know what you mean. And...you're right—the person I'm worryin' about _is _somebody I care an awful lot about. He's goin' through a whole lot right now, and I just don't know how to help him. He doesn't talk a lot, and even when he does, it's not about what happened to him, it's always about somethin' else. And he—he doesn't acknowledge how much I care about him. Actually, how much I _love him, _and I think that hurts me more than just about anything. Oh, by the way—thanks for listenin'," Caitlin added. Her passenger nodded sympathetically, and smiled at her.

_I thought so,_ her passenger said to himself, satisfied. Aloud, he said, "Any time. Just don't forget to tell your friend how worried you are about him," her passenger replied as they set down.

Glancing hesitantly towards the hangar, Caitlin looked at Hawke and said, "I'll try." She smiled at her passenger as they unstrapped and walked over to meet Hawke and Dom. By the time they had walked over to where Dom was standing, though, Caitlin noticed that Hawke had disappeared.

"Thank you, Mr. Santini," Caitlin's passenger said to Dominic as he wrote out a check for the charter. "Your service was impeccable...even if the pilot did seem to have something...actually _someone_...else on her mind," he said, smiling at Caitlin, who he noticed returned his smile, "I'll definitely be using Santini Air again." He smiled and shook hands with Dominic and Caitlin before he climbed into his limousine and drove off.

"So, you were worried about String the whole time you were gone, Cait?" Dom asked her. _Not that I'm surprised,_ Dom said to himself. _I know how much she loves him. __And__ heck, I'm worried about String, too._

"Yeah," she admitted, somewhat embarrassed. "I—I always worry about him, you know that, 'cause I care about him...like I told you before—but it's even worse after what happened. And...and he doesn't talk with me about it. Where is he, anyway?" Caitlin asked Dom.

"I dunno, Cait," Dom said, then caught himself. "Never mind, here he comes now." Dom had seen String walking out of the hangar, and was relieved to see him smile at Caitlin, even drawing her into a friendly embrace. "Everything went okay with the charter, Cait?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Caitlin said, smiling at him, "but I'm ready to call it a day. How 'bout it, Dom?"

"Go ahead, Cait, String," Dom said. "I gotta deposit this check, and then I'll finish closing things down. I'll see you both in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, Dom," Cait replied.

"Okay, Dom," String answered as he watched Dom leave.

"You ready to go, String?" Cait asked him a moment later.

"Yeah," String said as he walked slowly over to the helicopter, climbing into the co-pilot's seat, instead of the pilot's seat like Caitlin had expected. He strapped in as Caitlin climbed in the pilot's seat, and a short time later, they were on their way back to String's cabin. Even though she still considered the cabin her home, Caitlin wouldn't be staying once she'd dropped String off—she needed to go back to her house and take care of a few things there before she came back to the cabin again, and she wasn't sure String wanted her to stay, now that he'd healed—at least physically—from the crash. _But I'm not through with him yet,_ Caitlin said to herself as the cabin came into view.

"You—you sure you're okay, String?" Caitlin asked, worriedly. "You hardly said a word all the way back here." _I can't help him if he won't talk to me about what's bothering him,_ she said to herself.

"Yeah, Cait," String said, and when she looked over at him, Caitlin saw String smile at her. "I...I'll be okay." He felt the helicopter set down on the dock at the cabin, and as he unstrapped, he turned to Cait and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine," he said again before he opened the co-pilot's door and climbed out. He closed the door and waved as the chopper throttled back up, and headed back into the sky towards Van Nuys. _Somehow,_ Hawke said to himself, _I don't think she bought that. And, I'm surprised she's not staying...she knows she's welcome here,_ Hawke said to himself, and was surprised to feel a tear sliding down his cheek as he remembered the nights she had spent with him since the crash—even though they hadn't done anything physically intimate, he'd felt better knowing that Caitlin was lying next to him in bed—_and, she seemed to sleep better, too,_ Hawke said to himself.

"Yeah," Hawke muttered to Tet, his faithful blue tick hound who had come out to the dock to greet him as he watched Caitlin's chopper leave. "I'll be okay," he said again to the air before he turned and walked back into the cabin.

As Hawke ate that night, his mind continued going back to Caitlin. _Could she—__be the one__ I'm supposed to be with?_ He asked himself. He couldn't deny the obvious anymore—Caitlin O'Shannessy was a _very attractive _young woman. He smiled in spite of everything as he recalled seeing her in that jail cell in Pope County, Texas—even with that short haircut, and in the uniform of a Texas Highway Patrol officer, Hawke had found her attractive. _But she's even more beautiful now,_ Hawke admitted to himself, as he pictured how Caitlin's appearance had changed in the two years he'd known her. Ever since she'd started wearing her hair longer, Hawke had found her more and more..._desirable,_ for lack of a better term. But he'd pushed her away every time he'd felt like she was trying to get close to him.

Ever since Gabrielle, he'd been even more guarded with his emotions than normal, until Angelica Horn came along—_and, we all saw how __**that **__turned out,_ Hawke said to himself angrily. _And, of course, there was Inge,_ Hawke remembered, recalling Caitlin's reaction when Inge had kissed him good-bye, before leaving with Michael to go into asylum. _Was Cait __jealous of Inge?_ Hawke asked himself later that night, as he got into bed. _Only one way to find out,_ a voice in his head was saying. _Ah, shut up,_ Hawke told the voice angrily, even as sleep claimed him. Much to his surprise, Caitlin's face came to the forefront of his mind as he fell asleep.

The hangar was closed by the time Caitlin got back, just like she figured it would be, so she quickly shut down the chopper and locked it up, then got into her own car to head home. As she drove, though, she couldn't get something about Hawke's expression out of her head. _You may have said you're gonna be okay, String...but I don't buy it. Not one bit. Mark my words, String,_ she said as she pulled into her driveway at home, _I'm gonna get you through this._ She went inside her house and fixed herself a small dinner, thinking about the best way to help her friend. Before she went to bed, Caitlin called Dom at home and told him he'd need to go get String in the morning, since she wasn't at the cabin like she had been the past few nights. Dom said he understood, and asked her how String was doing, and she told him the truth—that Hawke seemed okay, but he was still being very distant, which was another reason she decided not to stay with him—she couldn't help String if he wasn't going to talk to her about what was bothering him. Dom said he understood, and that he and String would see her in the morning at the hangar. When she went to bed that night, though, Caitlin found herself no nearer to figuring out a way to help String. _I'll sleep on it,_ she said to herself, _and maybe that'll help._ She closed her eyes and sighed as she fell asleep. And, just like it had been so many nights recently, Hawke's face was at the forefront of Caitlin's mind.

The next morning, Caitlin was, as usual, the first one at the hangar. _As soon as String gets here, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind,_ she said to herself. _I know he's blamin' himself for what happened aboard Airwolf that day, just like he did with Gabrielle and his parents, but that was an accident, for Pete's sake! I wonder if maybe I should call Saint John,_ she thought to herself, then decided against it. _After all, Sinj only came home a couple of weeks ago. He's still workin' on his relationship with Le, along with tryin' to get his own life back to normal...so there's no point in bringin' him into this. I—I'll just have to solve this one on my own. _She quickly got everything open and ready for business, and was startled a few minutes after she'd finished when a black van drove up. She stood outside the hangar, waiting, thinking maybe someone was coming to offer a job, but was startled again when five masked men jumped out of the side door of the van, three holding what appeared to be large semiautomatic weapons. The two who were unarmed rushed up to her, and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her into the van through the side door. She struggled, but was roughly thrown down onto the floor of the van, her wrists were quickly bound behind her back, her ankles were bound, a blindfold was drawn across her eyes, and a gag was roughly stuffed into her mouth. _What's the point in that?_ Caitlin said to herself worriedly. _I couldn't see outta this van anyway, and nobody could hear me if I screamed._ She tried to free her hands, but the ropes binding them were tied too tightly, and she wasn't going to be able to escape without help. _But,_ she said to herself, wincing as she continued trying to free her wrists, _that doesn't mean I can't try._ She continued working on the ropes that held her captive even as she felt the van begin driving away. _String, help me! _she begged in her mind, even though she knew Hawke wouldn't hear her. _String...I love you! Please—help me!_ Caitlin hated feeling like a damsel-in-distress, but she knew that there weren't any other words to describe the situation she found herself in. _If I ever needed String to hear my thoughts, it's right now! _Caitlin said to herself desperately, knowing there had been times when it seemed he knew what Caitlin was thinking. _I sure hope he can figure it out now,_ she said to herself as she continued twisting her wrists, trying to get some slack in the ropes, even as she tried to fight down the panic that was rising inside her. _I've gotta get out of these ropes, _she said to herself, _before it's too late!_

When Dom and String reached the hangar a few minutes later, String immediately knew something wasn't right—it wasn't like Caitlin to leave the hangar open and not be waiting there to meet "her guys," as she liked to call String and Dom. "Dom, something's not right here," String said anxiously.

"I know, String," Dom said, handing him a piece of paper, "I found this on the workbench."

_Mr. Hawke,_

_Sorry I missed you this morning, but I have something...or rather, someone, who I think you care very deeply about—a lot like I did Johnny and Sabrina. She's safe with me—for now—but, if you care about her the way I think you do—and the way I think she cares about you—then here's what I want you to do—meet me outside the SpaceGuard control center in two hours. Or your pretty friend is going to pay, dearly._

_Billy Fargo_

"I don't believe this!" Hawke snarled angrily.

"What is it, String?" Dom demanded as String showed him the letter. The more Dom read, the angrier he became.

"That rat Fargo is on the loose again?" Dom demanded. "And, he's got Cait?"

"Yeah," String said, but made no move towards the Jeep.

"Well, come on, String," Dom said as he started towards the Jeep. "Let's go get him!"

"Dom...I—I can't," String said anxiously. "I—I can't fly again—especially not in Airwolf."

"_Dammit, String! _We're talkin' about Cait's _life here!_" Dom thundered, grabbing String by the collar of his shirt. "You read that note—if we don't show up, Cait's going to _die!_ Do you want that to happen, String? Really?" Dom stared anxiously into his young surrogate son's eyes, praying String would make the right decision. _And damned soon,_ Dom said to himself, knowing they had less than two hours to make it to the control center.

"Who are you, and what am I doing here?" Caitlin demanded as Fargo finished tying her to a chair inside the abandoned control center, which was completely soundproofed, so Fargo had removed Caitlin's gag when she was brought in. She added, "Could I have some water, please? My mouth is terribly dry from that gag."

"My name, Miss O'Shannessy, is Billy Fargo," he replied, smiling at Caitlin's reaction. "Ah, I see you remember me—so you should know what you're doing here, my dear," he said, pulling the ropes tighter around her wrists.

_Being used as bait, like usual,_ she said to herself, trying to work some slack into the ropes around her wrists. "But—you weren't after Airwolf the last time, so you must be after"—_String, _she said to herself, fear gripping her as she realized what was going on. She was surprised, though, when Fargo brought over a glass of water for her. _But it makes sense,_ she said to herself. _If he's usin' me as bait to trap String, he can't very well kill me—yet. _The thought that Fargo might kill her at some point caused a cold jolt of fear to shoot through her body.

"Precisely," Fargo replied, holding the glass up to Caitlin's lips and allowing her to take a few sips. "Hawke took someone I loved away from me—my daughter Sabrina. So," he said, "I'm going to take someone _Hawke_ loves away from _him._ Simple justice, that's all." He sneered at Caitlin as he watched her struggle against the ropes that bound her.

_Hawke—loves me?_ Caitlin asked herself, startled by Fargo's words. _Oh, great. That makes two crazies that see it_, she thought, remembering how she'd perceived Dominic's niece, Holly Matthews, had thought that Hawke loved Caitlin last year. _That's what made Holly snap,_ Caitlin said to herself, _and why she turned against me, and then almost got both of us killed. But why this Fargo loon?_ Then, Caitlin recalled Hawke mentioning Fargo's brother, John; and of course she knew about his daughter, Sabrina. And, Caitlin remembered how worried she'd sounded when she was talking to Michael while Hawke and Dom were trying to intercept the SpaceGuard warheads. _And I wasn't just worried that Michael and I were gonna die. I was worried about String. That he'd die in Airwolf while he was tryin' to bring down the missile. That must've been how Fargo figured out that I love String, _she said to herself, knowing that she'd loved him long before then. Caitlin felt another cold shiver of fear run down her spine as she realized just how crazy Billy Fargo really was.

"You're not gonna get away with this, you know that," Caitlin spat at him.

"What a tired old cliché, Miss O'Shannessy," Fargo replied, smirking at her again. "I already have gotten away with this. Even if Hawke comes to rescue you, none of you will leave here alive." He smiled at Caitlin's reaction.

"You—you're gonna kill me no matter what happens, aren't you?" Caitlin asked, trying not to let the fear she was feeling come through in her voice.

"I'm afraid so," Fargo replied sarcastically. "Although in all honesty, I'd just as soon kill Hawke and keep you for myself—but, I'm afraid I can't do that. No, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill all three of you, as soon as Hawke arrives," he added.

_Like hell you are,_ Caitlin said to herself, as she suddenly felt the ropes holding her wrists loosening. _String'll put you in the backside of hell! _Just then, she realized something she'd thought when she was first kidnapped—_I was thinkin'...that I love String,_ Caitlin said to herself. _As much as I hope he heard my thoughts about needing his help, I kinda hope he didn't hear my thought about lovin' him. Even though it's the truth._ She sighed quietly as she continued trying to free her hands, wondering how she was going to explain that thought to String. _And, here's hopin' I get the chance,_ she said to herself.

"Dom, I—I can't do this," String said as they approached the Lair. "You—you go ahead and rescue Cait."

"No way, String!" Dom insisted as they climbed out of the Jeep. Dom grabbed Hawke's arm and began dragging his young friend towards the Lair. "You know Fargo as well as anybody—he's bound to have some kinda trap waitin' for us when we get to that control center. If I go in there alone, Cait's as good as dead, and you know it!" _And I probably am, too,_ Dom said to himself, knowing from personal experience that Airwolf wasn't invulnerable.

String stood passively, knowing Caitlin's time was running out. _Hawke,_ Tess' voice sounded in his ears, even as she lay dying in front of him, _I—I know you loved me, and I'm sorry I didn't love you back—at least not the way you wanted me to. But, I'll always remember you, Hawke. Always. _ String shook the vision of Tess' face out of his head, even as he heard her last words ringing in his ears—_I'll always remember you, Hawke. Always._

Then, Tess' voice was replaced by Caitlin's in String's mind. _String, help me!_ he heard her voice calling to him. _String, I—I love you! Please, help me! _

_That's it,_ Hawke said to himself, feeling his fear wash away. _I know what I've gotta do. I've got to go rescue Cait. And if Fargo's hurt her in any way, I swear, I'll tear him limb from limb._

"String? You okay?" Dom asked, worried. Then, he saw it—the determination in String's eyes, just like it had been when Sawyer called him to tell him that Caitlin was his hostage. _It's about time,_ Dom said to himself. _I just hope we can get there before it's too late,_ he added worriedly.

"Yeah, Dom," String replied, the steel back in his voice. "I'm okay. Let's go." They quickly climbed into Airwolf and started her up. Once the rotors had reached liftoff speed, String lifted the Lady out of the Lair, and called out, "Turbos, Dom!"

"Turbos," Dom replied, shoving the lever hard against the stops. String pressed the button on the cyclic and felt the turbines engage as Airwolf rocketed towards her rendezvous with destiny. "Hang on, Dom!" Hawke said, and Dom noticed the determination in his voice. "I'm givin' her all she's got!" Dom smiled beneath his flight helmet, knowing that Hawke was back in control. _Hang in there, Cait,_ Dom said to himself. _We're on our way._

"Well, Miss O'Shannessy," Fargo said, looking at his watch, "I hate to say it, but it looks like your Mr. Hawke was a coward. Either that, or he doesn't care about you the way I thought he did."

"Stringfellow Hawke is no coward. He'll be here, Fargo," Caitlin spat at him. _If it's at all possible, he'll be here,_ she said to herself anxiously, remembering his expression the day before, when she'd left to fly that charter, and again when she'd flown him back to the cabin. _At least, I hope he gets here before it's too late,_ Caitlin said to herself worriedly, trying not to let the panic she felt rising within her show on her face. _I'm not gonna give this creep the satisfaction of seeing me scared, even though I am,_ she said to herself determinedly.

"Well," Fargo said sarcastically as he glanced at his watch, "it's getting late. You've got exactly _five minutes."_ _String, for God's sake, **hurry!** _Caitlin said to herself, fighting down a rapidly rising panic, just like she'd felt when the timer on the bomb Ken Sawyer had strapped around her started ticking. Almost as if in answer to her thoughts, Caitlin heard a familiar howl. _Thank God,_ Caitlin said to herself, even as she continued working with the ropes around her wrists, ignoring the pain she felt as the ropes dug roughly into them. _String got here in time. I knew he'd come to rescue me!_

"Well, well," Fargo said as he walked outside the control center and looked up to find Airwolf hovering a few feet from the entrance, "I guess I was wrong. Maybe he's not a coward after all."

"Billy Fargo," String said after Dom activated Airwolf's intercom speakers, "let Caitlin go. I'm here, just like you wanted, so let's get this over with."

Fargo responded by running over to a helicopter standing nearby, and grabbing a headset. "Not yet, Mr. Hawke," he said, then added, "Okay, boys! He's all yours!"

"String, we've got company!" Dom said anxiously.

"How many?" String demanded, just as the ID scan program kicked in.

"Six," Dom said, and String caught his breath momentarily. "Four Cobras and two Apache gunships, and all of 'em, loaded for bear."

"Okay, Dom," String said, "Let's go get 'em! Weapons to combat mode."

"Combat mode," Dom replied, punching the buttons to deploy Airwolf's chain guns and ADF pods. Hawke quickly turned Airwolf away from the oncoming attackers. He flew back in the direction he'd come for a few moments, then dropped his helmet visor as he turned back toward them.

"String, rocket coming, three o'clock high!" Dom called out.

"Sunburst!" String ordered.

"Sunburst," Dom replied, punching a button to release one of the powerful decoys. The decoy worked, drawing the rocket in and detonating it harmlessly away from Airwolf. String quickly took out two of the Cobra gunships, just as Dom called out, "Sidewinder! Three o"—a large explosion occurred, much closer this time, and Hawke quickly banked Airwolf away. _That was close,_ Hawke said to himself, remembering the explosion just before Airwolf entered the crash dive not long ago. This time, however, Hawke found the cyclic and throttle responsive to his commands, and he quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damage report?" Hawke demanded anxiously.

"We—we're okay, String," Dom said, his voice shaking. "That rocket missed us...barely. But we can't take another one."

"I know, Dom," String replied as he turned toward one of the Cobras and brought it down with a burst of gunfire from Airwolf's chain guns.

"Rocket coming, four o'clock!" Dom shouted as he released another sunburst. "String!" Dom called out a moment later, horror evident in his voice, "It didn't take that Sunburst! It's a _sniffer!_"

"Hellfire, _now!_" Hawke ordered as he hit the turbo button, swinging Airwolf so the missile was directly in front of him. A well-placed shot destroyed the missile just as Dom called out, "We got a Cobra sneaking around on our tail, String!"

"Gotcha, Dom," String replied, swinging Airwolf around 180 degrees to face the Cobra head on. "Sidewinders."

"Sidewinders," Dom replied, punching up the requested weaponry. Another missile shot destroyed the Cobra instantly.

"Nice shot, String!" Dom said. Before String could reply, he saw the two Apaches dead ahead, about a quarter-mile away.

"Last two, String," Dom said.

"I've got 'em, Dom," String replied as he fired two Sidewinders at the helicopters. A few seconds later, both exploded in satisfying balls of fire. As Hawke raised the targeting visor on his helmet, Dom said, "See, String? I hate to say 'I told ya so,' but I _knew_ there'd be some kinda trap waitin' for us."

"I know, Dom," String said, turning slightly in his seat to look his old friend and mentor in the eyes briefly, "and—thanks."

"Anytime, kid," Dom replied, smiling through the flight helmet. "Now, let's go get Cait and get the heck outta here!" String glanced over his shoulder and nodded slightly at Dom before turning to face forward again.

"All right, Fargo," Hawke said, switching on the loudspeakers again, "we ran your little gauntlet, so for the last time—_let Caitlin go, **now**, _while I'm still in the mood to let you!"

There was no response, and Hawke quickly set Airwolf down a few feet away from the control center building. He and Dom both drew their service weapons and approached the building, but Hawke quickly heard the sounds of a fight.

"This way, Dom!" String shouted, breaking into a run.

A few seconds later, Hawke had kicked open the door to the abandoned control room, and saw Fargo holding Caitlin in a stranglehold, with a gun pressed against the side of her head.

"Well, well, Mr. Hawke," Fargo said sarcastically, "we meet again. Only this time," he said, tightening his grip on Caitlin's neck, "_I _hold all the cards. You make one wrong move, and your friend here gets her pretty neck broken...or a hole in her beautiful head—I honestly haven't decided."

"You hurt her, Fargo, and I _promise you,_ there won't be a place on God's Earth that you'll be able to hide from me!" Hawke growled angrily. "What do you want?"

"First," Fargo said, "I want you to put your guns down, both of you." Hawke glanced at Caitlin, then at Dom, and nodded. Both he and Dom put their guns on the console beside them.

"Now," Fargo said, "Mr. Hawke, did you really think I was just going to let your friend go, and let all three of you walk out of here? I don't think so! I'm taking my hostage here and I'm leaving...maybe in that big black helicopter I know you flew in here with—the one you used to shoot down my missile. You two are going to stay here, and I'll radio you to let you know where you can pick her up—but if you follow me, I'll kill her. You understand?" Hawke glanced at Dom, then both nodded.

_Like hell you're gonna do that!_ Caitlin said to herself, stepping backward and throwing her hips up in an amateur wrestling move. She knew from hostage situations she'd worked during her years as a cop in Texas, not to mention a couple of situations where Caitlin herself had been the hostage, that if Hawke allowed Fargo to take her out of the control center as his prisoner, instead of letting her go, Fargo would rape her, then he _would _shoot her in the head and leave her somewhere to die, if the bullet didn't kill her outright. _If you think for one minute that I'm just gonna let you take me outta here as your prisoner, and steal Airwolf on top of that, then pal, you've got another think coming!_ Caitlin thought to herself as she planned her next move. As Fargo released his hold on her and landed on his feet on the ground, Caitlin directed a powerful roundhouse kick at his midsection, causing him to double over in pain. _I can personally vouch for how much that hurts,_ Hawke said to himself, remembering how Caitlin had kicked him back at Horn's compound those few short months ago. Hawke quickly reached over and grabbed his gun, firing two shots quickly into Fargo's heart. He twitched for a few moments, then was still.

Hawke quickly checked for a pulse, but found none. "Sorry, Billy," he said as he closed Fargo's eyes for the last time. "Forgot to tell you Cait's a martial arts expert." He smiled at Caitlin, and was relieved to see her flash one of her best "million-dollar smiles" at him in return.

"You okay, Cait?" Hawke asked as she ran to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply, like she had after she left the ship that Sawyer had held her hostage on. Hawke wrapped his arms around Caitlin and pulled her close to his body, not wanting to let her go any sooner than he had to. _Truth be told, I never want to let her go, _Hawke said to himself.

"I'm a lot better now," Caitlin said after she separated them and she'd caught her breath, "but, can we just go home?"

"You got it, Cait," String replied as he kissed her cheek again. He slid his arm around her waist as she slipped hers around his, and the two of them, along with Dom, walked back to Airwolf.

"God, Caitlin," Hawke said as he stopped and drew her close to him again, "I—I thought I'd lost you."

"You haven't lost me, String," Caitlin said, struggling to keep the surprise at String's comment out of her voice. "You won't lose me unless you're stupid enough to let me go." _What the heck did he mean by that?_ Caitlin asked herself, even as she remembered the feeling of being in Hawke's arms, the way she'd always wanted to. _I kinda wish he didn't have to let me go. __But __we'll make up for it when we get back to the cabin, __I hope__,_ Caitlin said to herself. _But I know I'd like nothin' better than to be held like that by Stringfellow Hawke for the rest of my life._

"Dom," Hawke said as they climbed into Airwolf and prepared to leave, "call Michael and tell him to come pick up this trash."

"My pleasure, String," Dom replied as he contacted Michael.

As they flew, String said, "Cait, Fargo didn't"—he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but Caitlin instinctively knew what he was referring to.

"No, String," Caitlin replied, and Hawke saw her smile underneath the flight helmet, "he didn't rape me. He tried, though...he untied me and tried to attack me, but I fought back, of course...and almost had him beat, until he faked bein' knocked out...and that distracted me just enough so he could grab me just before you guys came in. You know the rest," she finished, directing another smile at String.

"Yeah," String replied, smiling back at Caitlin. "We know the rest." _And we both know that he __**would **__have raped Cait, if I'd let him get away with her, and Airwolf, _String said to himself. Both String and Dom sighed with relief at the fact that Caitlin had come through yet another dangerous ordeal with no emotional or physical scars, save a few rope burns on her wrists from where the ropes had bound them, which were made worse by Caitlin's struggles to free herself.

Caitlin was deep in thought over String's comment—_God, Caitlin, I—I thought I'd lost you. Why would he think he lost me, for heaven's sake?_ She asked herself. _It's—it's not like we're together like that...even though I wish to heck we were._ Caitlin resolved to ask String about his comment—_soon, _she added to herself. _'Cause something seems, __I dunno, __different about String. I mean, he's obviously over his fear of flying, but maybe—__just __**maybe—**__he's____finally admitting his feelings about me._ She knew that if she was wrong, her heart would be absolutely shattered, but Caitlin had to admit, the events after her abduction had been very encouraging. _Who woulda thought that somethin' bad like this would finally __give String a kick in the hind end about me? __Hopefully, I'll find out when we get back to the cabin,_ Caitlin said to herself, trying to temper the excitement she felt. At the same time, though, her thoughts became decidedly more worrisome. _Why, String? Why won't you let me love you, the way I've always wanted to? And more important, why won't you let __**yourself**__ love __**me,**__ the way I think you want to?_ She knew that thought would sound incredibly conceited, so Caitlin kept it to herself, but somehow, she also knew that if Hawke would just let himself love her, he'd be able to be happy. _And so would I, _she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Hawke had his own thoughts running through his mind. _I can't fight it anymore. It's time. Time to tell Caitlin that—that I love her, and hope she feels the same way about me. I—__I just__ hope it's not too late,_ he added to himself sadly, knowing that his attitude the past few months might just have destroyed any chance he might have at the romantic relationship he'd finally realized he wanted to have with her. _I wouldn't blame her if she said she was leavin', _Hawke thought to himself grimly as they approached the Lair, knowing that Caitlin had threatened to do exactly that—pack up her stuff and head back to Texas—more than once because of String's attitude. _I—I just hope like heck she doesn't,_ Hawke said to himself anxiously as he glanced over at Caitlin in the countermeasure specialist's chair. Caitlin sensed Hawke looking at her, glanced over in his direction, and smiled knowingly under her flight helmet. Hawke smiled back and winked at her, which only served to heighten Caitlin's excitement.

**Later that night, at String's cabin...**

"String, how'd you do it?" Caitlin asked him as they finished dinner. Dom had come to the cabin with them and fixed spaghetti and garlic bread. "I mean, I remember how you were after I flew you back here last night—even though _I_ was the one flyin', you were more nervous than I think I'd ever seen you since I've known you—except maybe at Horn's compound when you woke up and thought you'd killed Dom—and I was all ready to give you a piece of my mind when you got to the hangar, before those goons grabbed me."

"I just _bet _you were, Cait," String said, smiling at her as he took hold of her hand.

"So?" Caitlin demanded. "How'd you get over your fear of flyin' to come rescue me?" Her heart jumped when she felt her hand in his, and Caitlin hoped she hadn't made her reaction too obvious.

"I—I heard your voice, Cait, in my head," String said. "You were sayin' you needed me to come help you, and you said that—you said that you loved me. And...when I heard that, I just—I knew what I had to do. Plus," he added, grinning at Dom, "Dom chewed me up one side and down the other about comin' after you."

"String," Caitlin said, and Hawke noticed the tears in her eyes, "are you tellin' me that you somehow heard my voice in your head, even though I was tied up in the back of that van, and then in that control room, tellin' you that I loved you, and that I needed your help? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?" Caitlin demanded, and Hawke felt his heart sink to the floor of the cabin. _I can't believe it,_ Caitlin thought to herself as she remembered laying on the floor of the van, bound, gagged, blindfolded, and helpless, and wishing Hawke would hear the thoughts in her head, _he did hear what I was thinking!_

"Yeah," String said, sighing, "I—I guess it does sound crazy, now that I think about it."

"Well, String," Caitlin said, "first of all, I hope you know that I don't believe a word of what you just said. _But, _if you _really _heard my voice in your head, it was right about one thing." _Well, here goes nothing. And everything, _Caitlin said to herself, knowing that she was about to put her heart on the line. She took a deep breath, then continued, "I _do _love you, Stringfellow Hawke. I have loved you for a very long time. And," she said, tilting his face up to look her in the eyes, "I _always will._" She held her breath, waiting for String's reaction, even as Dom stood up and walked away from the table.

String didn't say anything, which worried Caitlin, until she saw him stand up and pull her out of her chair, then felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. "Cait," he said, smiling, "I love you, too." He saw the tears erupt in Caitlin's eyes, just like he thought they would, as he pulled her closer and kissed her again, releasing all the pent-up emotion and love that had been in his heart for so long.

When they separated, Dom was the first one to speak. "All right!" He shouted as he walked over and embraced Hawke and Caitlin. "At least there's something good gonna come out of this mess."

"Yeah, Dom," Caitlin sighed as she leaned into String's embrace, "something good did come out of it. Not that I want to go through anything like that again, mind you, but at least, if I do, I know my guys have got my back," she said, grinning up at String. _And, I finally know that String loves me the same way I love him,_ Caitlin said to herself excitedly. _Wow! Mom's gonna absolutely flip when she hears about this!_

"Always, Caitlin," String replied as he pulled her close to him. "Always."

"String," Caitlin said, having decided that now was as good a time as any to ask him about something he'd said earlier, "what did you mean when you said, _'I thought I'd lost you?'"_

_Well, here goes,_ String said to himself, feeling like he was finally putting everything out in the open with regard to his feelings about Caitlin. "Cait," String said anxiously, "I—I've been a complete fool, when it comes to you, especially how I feel about you. And, that's why I said what I did—I thought I'd lost the chance to make up for my attitude—my downright _stupidity—_when it comes to you, recently—that I'd lost _you—_because of Fargo. And most of all, I was worried that I'd lost the chance to tell you...to tell you that I'm in love with you. But, if it's not too late—if I haven't totally screwed up any chance I might have had with you, then I promise you this—I'll spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you." He held his breath, anxiously waiting for Caitlin's answer.

Caitlin was stunned by Hawke's revelation, and she knew what it had taken for him to make that admission. _Stringfellow Hawke, admitting that he's been a fool about me, __and admitting that he loves me—__I can't__ believe it!_ She said to herself excitedly. _I have __**got**__ to write this down. __E__ither that, or I'm logging it in Airwolf's computer the next time I run the engineering station. Nah,_ she said to herself, _I'll do __**both.**__And, I love how he said, 'the rest of __**our**__ lives.' 'Cause __now that I know how he feels about me, __I plan on spendin' the rest of my life with Stringfellow Hawke, _she thought to herself. Finally, though, Caitlin knew what she had to say to the man she loved—and, who she now knew loved her the same way.

"Oh, String," Caitlin said, and she knew her emotions were shining in her eyes, "trust me, it's not too late. I told you a few minutes ago—_I love you, _Stringfellow Hawke. And I have loved you since the day I saw you workin' on that old Stearman back at Dom's hangar. You haven't 'screwed up' any chance you have with me, String. I—I've just been waitin' for you to figure out that you love me the same way that I love you," she said, casting one of her best "million-dollar smiles" up at him as she added, "and like I said before, String—you won't lose me, unless you're ever stupid enough to let me go!"

"Well, your wait is over, Caitlin," Hawke replied, "because I finally figured it out. I love you, very much. And now that I know how I feel about you, I'll never let you go—_ever._"

"I know that!" Caitlin said with a slight giggle, and Hawke laughed as well, when he recalled her saying the same thing when she'd found String working on Dom's old Stearman. Even though Dom was standing there watching, Hawke pulled Caitlin into his arms again and kissed her soundly, and passionately. Dom simply turned his back to the new couple, even as he raised his head and said a silent prayer of thanks to Saint Anthony, the patron saint of miracles, and Saint Jude, the patron saint of all hopeless people. _I never thought I'd see this day! __It's__ a miracle!_ Dom said to himself.

"So," Dom said a few minutes later, "you comin', Cait?" He knew that Caitlin had brought an overnight bag up to the cabin with her once recently, _"just in case," _as she had put it—_and of course, _Dom said to himself, _she all but moved up here after Airwolf went down a couple of weeks ago—and after what I've just seen, I think I know what Cait's gonna say—but, I had to ask. After all, like I always told both String and Saint John, 'the **only** stupid question is the one **you never ask.**'_

"Actually, Dom," Caitlin said, and Dom thought he knew the answer from the look on her face, "I think I'll stay here tonight, if String doesn't mind."

"Cait," String said, "why would I mind? You know you're always welcome here," String said, smiling down at her.

_Somehow, I had a feelin' you'd say that,_ Dom said to himself, unable to keep a knowing smile from breaking out on his face. Out loud, he said, "Okay...well, since today's Friday, I guess—I guess I'll see you two on Monday. _Maybe,"_ he said with a mischievous grin. "G'night, you two!"

"G'night, Dom," Caitlin replied.

"Hey, String," Caitlin said as she turned in his arms to smile at him, causing Dom to stop and turn back towards the couple, "did you notice what happened when you told me you loved me?"

"Whataya mean, Cait?" Hawke asked, his face scrunching into his deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Nothing"—he stopped, knowing what Cait was about to say. _And, she's absolutely right,_ Hawke said to himself.

"_Exactly,_ String," Caitlin said, smiling up at him. "_Nothing happened!_ Nobody stormed the cabin and kidnapped me, the Earth didn't open up and swallow me, lightning didn't come through the cabin and strike me dead. And I didn't break into a million pieces when you put your arms around me. Do you get what I'm sayin' here?" she demanded.

"Yeah, Cait," String said, and noticed Dom grinning at him. "I think I really _do _get it." He smiled and pulled Caitlin's body close to his, as Dom turned to leave.

"'Night, Dom," String finally answered his surrogate father. String and Caitlin stood in the doorway of the cabin, wrapped in each other's arms, as they watched Dom's helicopter fly away.

Once they were alone, Hawke said, "Cait, before those guys grabbed you, what were you going to say to me?"

"Just that what happened with Tess that day was an _accident,_" Caitlin replied, and String nodded, knowing that Dom had told him the same thing. "Just like your parents, and Kelly, String. You couldn't have stopped that crash even if you wanted to. And—I was also gonna ask you if you woulda given up what you and Gabrielle had, never knowin' the kind of love that you two felt for each other." Caitlin saw Hawke's expression darken, but she'd made her decision, and she knew what else she wanted to say. "I think Gabrielle would have wanted you to find that kind of love again, String, and I'd like nothin' more than to be the one to give it to you, if you'll let me."

"Cait"—String began, but then he realized something—_She's absolutely right. Gabrielle would want me to be happy again. And, Caitlin makes me happy. _

"You—you're right, Cait," String finally said out loud. "Gabrielle would want me to be happy again—and, so would Kelly, I think. And," he said, pulling her close to him again, "I know, now, that _you _make me happy."

Caitlin smiled lovingly up at him. "I'm glad, String. And, you make me happy. Happier than I think I've ever been in my whole life! And, I'll keep on making you happy, String. As happy as you make me, for as long as we have together." Then she kissed him, a deep, passionate kiss that left little to Hawke's imagination.

When he finally felt like he could construct a full sentence, Hawke asked, "Cait, how come you didn't stay here last night?"

"Well, String, I—I really didn't know what you were thinkin' after everything that happened," Cait said nervously, "and I had some things I needed to take care of back at the house anyway. But," she said with a sly grin, "I gotta tell you, String—I missed you like crazy last night." She sighed as she thought of the nights she'd spent with String, and how much she missed having him beside her the one night she'd slept alone. _Even though we haven't made love—yet—I __know I sleep better__ when String's lying __next to me,_ Caitlin said to herself, then added, _and String seems to sleep better too_.

"Good," String said, surprising Caitlin.

"Good?" she demanded. "Why is that good, for Pete's sake?"

"Because," String said, with the boyish grin that he knew Caitlin couldn't resist, "that means I don't have to feel so bad that I missed having you next to me last night," he said, just before he took Caitlin's lips with his own in another passionate kiss. When he separated them, String thought to himself, _I can't go any further without sayin' something. __I—I just hope it doesn't destroy what we've started__. _"Cait," he began, "there's somethin' I need to say to you. I—I owe you an apology for all those other women that you've seen me with, especially Rosalind, and Angelica—and Inge. I know how much seeing me with them must have hurt you. And, I'm sorry," he said, hoping she could accept his apology, and that too much damage hadn't already been done.

Caitlin considered the words she'd just heard before she responded to him. Finally, she looked up at him and said, "Thank you, String. And I accept your apology. And I admit, seein' you with those other women did hurt...but...that's all in the past. We're together now, the way I always wanted us to be, and you've figured out how you feel about me—and that's all that matters to me," she said, her eyes shining. Then she added, "But, it does make me feel better that you apologized, String. And again, thanks."

"Don't mention it, Cait," String said with a sigh of relief. Then he asked the question that had been bugging him for a few days. "Cait, were you _jealous_ of Inge?"

_It's about time he figured that out!_ Caitlin said to herself. Aloud, she said, "You're doggone right I was, String. I mean, it seemed to me like she'd done in a few days what I'd been tryin' to do for the past year: she finally managed to break through the defenses around your heart, and convince you to love someone. And I was kinda hopin' that _I _could do that," Caitlin admitted.

"Well, Cait, I have a confession to make," String said. "You _did _break through the defenses I had, even before Inge did. I just didn't want to admit it, because I was afraid that if I did, I'd lose you like I lost everybody else."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, String! Will you stop worryin' about that already? I told you already, you're _not gonna lose me_, unless you're stupid enough to let me go, so I _don't ever _want to hear you say that again, understand?" Caitlin insisted, and waited for Hawke to nod before drawing him into her arms for another passionate kiss. _And I definitely don't want you to let me go, String. Not now, and not ever,_ Caitlin said to herself as she felt herself swept up in the emotions behind the kiss.

"Y'know, String, I've been thinkin' about something," Cait said after she'd separated them, and given herself a few moments to catch her breath, "When those guys had me tied up in that van, I—I _was_ thinkin' that I needed your help...and that I loved you. And, I was hoping that you'd figure out what happened—that maybe you'd hear my thoughts, like you've seemed to be able to do a couple of times before. I know I said it was crazy that you heard me thinkin' that, but maybe it isn't so crazy after all, huh?"

"Maybe, Cait," String replied, smiling at her. "It wouldn't be the first time one of us has seemed to know what the other was thinking, though, would it?" Hawke thought back over all the times that Caitlin and Dom seemed to be able to read his thoughts, and how both she and Dom had seemed to be able to anticipate what Hawke wanted or needed during a mission aboard Airwolf. _Or how we seem to __be able to finish each other's sentences sometimes,_ Hawke said to himself.

"Nope," Caitlin replied, grinning impishly at him, "and hopefully, it won't be the last." She sighed and turned around, leaning back against String's body, and relaxing in his comfortable, warm arms, moving String's hands so they encircled her waist. _M mm, _Caitlin said to herself with a comfortable, contented sigh, _I could stay like this, in String's arms, forever. Now that I finally know String loves me the same way that I love him, I'm the happiest gal in the whole world!_ Caitlin felt tears come to her eyes again as she thought about everything that had happened that had brought them to this point, and she knew she was exactly where she wanted to be, and with the person she wanted to be with. _The person I'm supposed to be with,_ Caitlin said to herself happily. _This feels so good, __having __String hold me in his arms like this. And it feels like I'm __**home**__. __I'll never think of this place as anything but 'home,' ever again, _Caitlin said to herself. Then she added, _God? I might as well tell you this right now—if Heaven doesn't feel just like this—the feelin' I have when I'm in String's arms like this—then I __**ain't coming!**_ She smiled and sighed again, knowing that everything felt right, as long as she and Hawke had each other.

"String," Cait said a few minutes later as she turned in his arms to face him again, "Fargo told me that he was going to take someone you loved away from you, just like you took Sabrina away from him, and when I figured out he meant _me,_ I—I didn't know what to think. I mean, I knew how I felt about you, but"—she stopped as Hawke smiled down at her.

"Well, Cait, as much as I hate to give Fargo credit for anything, in this case, he was absolutely right. I _do _love you. And I have for a long time. I'm—I'm just sorry I've been fighting it for so long."

_I __still __can't believe it, _Caitlin said to herself excitedly. _String finally __figured his feelings out—and he __admitted that he loves me! __God, __can I ask you a real big favor?__ If I'm dreamin', please, __**please**__ don't wake me up, _she said to herself, knowing it would be just her luck that she'd wake up alone back at her house, and discover that everything that had happened _had_ been a gigantic dream. _And, I just couldn't handle that._ Caitlin knew she should be angry at String for denying his feelings for so long, but when she considered everything that had happened in his life, she understood why he'd ignored his feelings about her for as long as he had. _At least,_ she said to herself, _he's finally acknowledging them __**now.**__ And besides, Mom and Daddy taught me never to hold a grudge, so I'm sure as heck not gonna start now,_ she determined. "Well, String," Caitlin said as they walked back into the cabin, "it took you long enough to figure out your feelings, but y'know what? As far as I'm concerned, none of that matters anymore. This is a new beginning—for _us." _String smiled at the special emphasis Caitlin had put on the last word. _Yeah,_ he said to himself as they went back inside, _for us._ Finally, Caitlin wrapped her arms around String's neck and pulled his head down to her, then kissed him again, this time more passionately than before, and Hawke thought he noticed a certain look in her eyes when they separated and she took String's hand and began moving them both towards the stairs to the sleeping loft.

"Cait, are you...are you sure?" Hawke asked when he realized just what Caitlin was doing. "I mean—" Caitlin stopped him with another passionate kiss.

"Yes, String," she replied as soon as she got her breath back, "I'm sure. I love you, and this is what I want. I want _you._ And besides," she said, grinning impishly at him, "you don't know this, but...I have wanted you for _so long_. And, I—I want to do this, now that we know how we feel about each other. So," she said, pulling String close enough that he could feel her desires, "please, don't make me wait any longer. Make love to me, String. _Now. Right now._" When she felt String's arousal pressed against her wet heat, Caitlin felt another jolt shoot through her body, but she knew that this time, the jolt was from a combination of arousal and pleasure, not fear, and she allowed herself to enjoy it completely. Smiling, Hawke gathered Caitlin in his arms and headed for the sleeping loft, so he could properly show Caitlin just how much he loved her, and he was able to learn just how much she loved him. And no one—least of all Dom—was surprised six weeks later when Caitlin and String announced that they were going to get married—in a simple ceremony on the dock at the cabin, with Saint John serving as best man and Caitlin's sister Erin as maid of honor. The only other guests were Caitlin's mother Maggie, Michael, Marella, Dom—who gave Caitlin away to String, grinning all the while—Saint John, and Saint John's son Le. Once everyone had congratulated the newlyweds, and String and Caitlin were once again alone, they wasted little time in once again showing each other how much they loved one another, and how happy they were to finally be together.

_Finally,_ Caitlin said to herself as she fell asleep. _Finally, he's mine and I'm his, forever. Just the way it should be._ She sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer to her husband, feeling him pulling her body tight against his own, and luxuriating in the feel of his arms around her, the way she'd always wanted them to be.

_This is what was supposed to happen,_ String said to himself as he pulled Caitlin's body against his own. _Maybe not the accident, or Caitlin being kidnapped, but Caitlin and I belong together. I—I just couldn't imagine my life without her. And now,_ he said to himself, relieved, _I won't have to._ He fell asleep with a new optimism in his mind and heart, as he pondered the future. _Our future, _he said to himself as sleep finally claimed him, _together._


End file.
